


Sweet Chaos

by Flamie



Series: The Princess and the King [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Princess Dongho, Princess Dongho is a a ball of sunshine, and everyone loves him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Jonghyun can feel a headache brewing as he tries to find his errant fianceOr while looking for the missing fiance, Jonghyun ruminates about his upcoming marriage with the wild princess of Tamra
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: The Princess and the King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026643
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	Sweet Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3minswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/gifts), [trustmeallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/gifts).



> For my favourite strawberry couple 😘
> 
> Inspired by Nu'Fics No. 29 mini drabble for we all love princess Dongho

It was a fine day at first. He finally caught up with his work, the trade negotiation with Tamra Island was at the end and the wedding preparation was going on well.

And yet, he has a feeling something was going to happen.

“Your Majesty, His Royal Highness disappeared again!” One of his attendant had said breathlessly as he stumbled into the antechamber.

Ah, that would explain the ominous feeling.

His Majesty the King of Seoraksan, Jonghyun of House Kim, sighed, feeling a headache building up as he pushed away the paperwork he was perusing.

“Again? Please tell me he didn’t get abducted again. Did you check with Minhyun?”

“Count Hwang is currently touring the Northern Borders Your Majesty.” One of the attendants piped up.

“How about Minki? Or Aron Hyung?”

“Marquis Choi left last week on a tour to the continent with Lord Jo and Lord Kim and Baron Kwak is on his way to the port for business.”

“How about the tangerine orchard or the strawberry farm?” Jonghyun rubbed his head, his fiance would sometime be found there, helping the gardeners with maintaining the farms had given to him, ignoring the dirt and mud ruining his delicate robes much to his attendants despair.

Dismissing his attendants, Jonghyun looked out the window, still remembering the first time he met his fiance.

* * *

The engagement between the King of Seoraksan and the Princess of Tamra Island was a recent development.

Tamra Island was famous for its strategic location on several sea trade routes and its magnificent sea products and textile had made it an interesting kingdom to be allied with through marriage.

Waiting for his betrothed to arrive after a very long negotiation between the two kingdoms, Jonghyun idly wondered if they could be friends. The emissaries had lauded her as a beautiful, kind, soft spoken princess. He hoped she would be kind to his people.

Watching as the entourage from Tamra entering the courtyard, Jonghyun stepped up to help the princess from her carriage, getting his first glimpse of his fiance.

He gaped as instead of the gentle princess, a young man in pale pink robes steps out of the carriage.

“Oh, you must be my fiance!” The young man beamed at him, cheeks flushed as his golden eyes crinkled in delight.

And that was the first time he met his betrothed, Prince(ss) Dongho of Tamra Island.

* * *

_“Wait, what happened to Princess Kyulkyung?” Jonghyun would asked much later, bewildered by whirlwind of events._

_“Meimei decided she didn’t wanted to get married and asked me to go on her stead.” Dongho would answered cheerfully, waving his hand at him, the wide pink sleeve swayed by the motion._

* * *

In just a few days, Dongho would charmed his way into the heart of people in the castle, telling them to call him princess as he immersed himself into their lives as if he been there for years instead of days.

His friends were so captivated that they asked if they can take his place instead to be betrothed with the cheerful young man. In fact, Minhyun was caught a few times trying to spirit the princess to his estate, much to Jonghyun’s despair.

The young king jolted out of his musing when another guard entered the room. “Your Majesty, we found him.”

* * *

The white stallion trotted to a stop as Jonghyun stared flabbergasted at his fiance. The young princess of Tamra Island was happily jumping around in the big fountain in the middle of the town square, one hand holding a little boy to his chest while the other holding his robe up, displaying his ankles as he played around with the children in the water.

“Dongho!” The young king hissed, scandalized by his behaviour.

The princess turned to look at him, his expression lit up in delight. “Your Majesty! Come join the fun!”

“No.” Jonghyun dismounted from his horse and stomped up to the fountain. “You can’t just go and play in the water like that!”

“Why not?” Dongho pouted but let the king pulled him out from the water. “It was hot and the children wanted to play, right?” He turned to the group of children around them, who nodded enthusiastically, chattering about the fun they had.

Jonghyun couldn’t help but sighed, gently patting the children’s head crowding around them. The exuberant princess had charmed his way into his people’s heart; spreading joy and laughter wherever he goes.

Dongho’s once pristine dark pink robes were now wet and clinging rather scandalously to his figure, much to Jonghyun’s embarrassment, who quickly put his cloak over him.

“You’re going to catch a cold in that.” He finally said, reaching forward to tuck an errant curl from Dongho’s face, smiling at the seaglass hairpin tucked into the messy bun. “Come along, you should go change.” he pushed the complaining princess into the carriage where his attendants were waiting with a change of clothes.

He turned back to see a crowd had gathered in the town square and awkwardly waved to them, whom cheered in delight to see their once recluse king, who would now make an appearance twice a week, looking for his errant fiance.

“I can’t believed you bribed my attendants to change my clothes.” Jonghyun could hear the pout in Dongho’s voice as he turned. And stopped.

He stared dazedly, barely registering the ripples of awed delight from his people, taking in the young prince in front of him as he stepped out of the carriage, adjusting the cuffs on his sleeves.

Apparently putting him in a man’s outfit was even worse, the white shirt and black pants clinging perfectly around his curves, paired with the black and gold jacket, looking even more elegant than Jonghyun would be in his best days.

He better assigned more guards so his friends won’t be tempted to try to steal his fiance again.

Dongho looked up from the sleeves he was fussing at and smiled at Jonghyun, who blushed at the sheer brightness of his smile.

“Are you free for the afternoon? I wanted to visit the market and buy some strawberries so I can make you some strawberry milk.”

Jonghyun could only nodded as his fiance pulled him away, chattering about his day as they walked toward the market, their hands linked together.

Yes, he thinks, as Dongho, with the sun in his smile and the stars in his eyes, looked at him in love, they would have a good life together.


End file.
